rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nicholas424/User's DRAGULA Rush: S1 Ep. 4 (Results
Welcome ladies. For this challenge...no one is safe! All of you-Biqtch Puddin, Erika Klash, Madame Medusa, Nightwing, Sharon Needles and Vander Von Odd-represent the best and worst monsters of this challenge. It's time for your critiques. First up...Biqtch Puddin Nicholas: I loved your mug and you were totally fishy. You looked really pretty and it was good to see that versatility which was what I was looking for in this challenge so well done. I wasn't that big of a fan of your look. It looked a little off and it wasn't exactly what I was looking for. It was a good look, but I thought it was kind of basic. It almost looked like a pink tweety bird costume. Next up...Erika Klash Nicholas: I was looking for versatility in this challenge and I'm not so sure I got that from you. In both looks, your eye makeup was still the same and I wish I saw something else that was out of your comfort zone. In my opinion, your mug wasn't all that fishy. It was one of my least favorites actually. Your look was good and I liked it, but the only thing was the eye makeup. Next up...Madame Medusa Nicholas: Your mug was not fishy at all and I barely even got to see your face. It was kind of disappointing. Your look was actually one of my favorites and I liked the details with colors of the dress. It was a little basic, but you looked really pretty in it. Your look was good, it's just that your mug really let you down. Next up...Nightwing Nicholas: The challenge tonight was to look pretty, but you looked basic in my opinion. The mug was really basic and wasn't really fishy and that was a miss for me and I felt the same way about the look. It was good and you looked pretty, but it wasn't as good as some of the other looks tonight. I really wish you step it up! Next up...Sharon Needles Nicholas: I loved your mug a lot. When I saw it I didn't recognize you and I loved it because you looked really cute and definitely fishy so well done on that. Your look was also very cute and I liked it was well. You actually almost looked like Trixie Mattel. Overall, you have been doing really well in this competition and tonight was no different. Last up...Vander Von Odd Nicholas: I loved your mug and although it looked kind of meh, it was still really fishy and it was what I was looking for. You nailed your mug, but your look was a little basic with the bath robe and the ruveal. I wish it were just the ruveal, it would have been better. Overall, you still did really well and kudos to you on that. Thank you ladies, I've said enough, while you untuck at the forum, I will deliberate. Welcome back ladies, I've made some decisions... Biqtch Puddin Tonight, your disgusting puddin was actually...appealing... You're safe. Nightwing The challenge was to look pretty, but you...looked rather basic... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Sharon Needles You were almost unrecognizable in your mug, and your look was oh so pretty... Condragulations, you're the winner of this week's challenge. You have earned 6 extra hours in the next challenge. Vander Von Odd Although your look was kind of basic, you nailed the mug... You're safe. Erika Klash The challenge was to show versatility, but your makeup was the same as before... But tonight, you have immunity... So...you're safe. Madame Medusa Your look and mug was not enticing... I'm sorry my dear, but you're up for elimination. Two ghouls stand before me. Monsters, this is your last chance to impress me...and save yourselves...from extermination. The time has come...for you to face... THE DEATH SHOWDOWN! Tonight, I want your stories to be about how your opponent dies because of their...Greed. You have 12 hours Good luck,don't fuck it up! and make sure to scare me to death! Tonight, there wont be a death showdown because unfortunately one queen has chosen to quit...again! Nightwing Shantay you stay!. You may join the other monsters. Madame Medusa You had great potential, but you've decided to turn your run...into to stone... Now...sashay away! Category:Blog posts